


In-Laws

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Skyrim Au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jinki accompanied Jonghyun back to Riverwood to meet his Mother, a hurtle he wishes he had more time to prepare for.





	In-Laws

          After so long away, Jonghyun felt a sense of warmth and home seeing the guarded archway of Riverwood. He slowly shifted his gaze to Jinki when he realized he had brought his horse to a stop. After making his own horse turn back until he was facing the man, he quietly asked, “What’s the matter?” 

          “What am I to you?” Jinki’s face twisted for a moment before he shook his head. “I mean, what are we going to tell your mother I am to you?”

          “You know what you are to me.”

          “I do,” Jonghyun almost blushed with how sincere and full of love the almost whispered words were. “But I am the Archmage of Skyrim. I am a High Elf. Two things that I’m quite sure your mother would not approve of.” 

          “Are you asking me if I wish to hide what we are?”

          “Or what I really am.” Jinki has his bottom lip sucked through his teeth, avoiding his gaze until he speaks again. “I can take off my robes, use that bow and arrows we picked up from those bandits. If questioned, I’m an okay shot.” 

          Jonghyun gently hit the side of his horse until he was right beside Jinki, reaching over to cup his cheek as best he could. “I am not going to allow you to hide who you really are and I will not hide what you mean to me. Hiding either of those things is in a way saying I’m not proud of having you, of who you are. I love you and if my mother cannot see past that, she’ll learn.”

          “I just feel like I’m making you go against your mother.”

          “In a way, I am,” Jonghyun let his hand fall to squeeze Jinki’s resting on his thigh. “But, as much as I love her I understand now that our prejudice of all mages for the one that killed my father was wrong. You are so much more than being a mage, even if it’s important to you. Work in progress life partners doesn’t hide who they are from their in-laws.” 

          “Alright, Dear.” 

          “Good.” As he turned his horse back to face the distance entrance of Riverwood and both began down the path again, he softly asked, “How good is an okay shot?” 

          “I could probably use it as a main weapon in a pinch.” Jinki shrugged. “Minho wasn’t just going to let his fiance be inept with a bow. Something about respect by his fellow archers. Beat a group of them in a shooting contest the summer I proposed.”

          “I see.” Other than the sound of the river to their right and the hooves against the stones beneath them, silence fell until Jonghyun whipped his head toward him to ask. “Does that mean I have to work on your ax work?” 

          “If it pleases you, Dear.” 

          He hummed, returning to look at the road and thinking. “I believe it would. Yes.” 

          “What if I become better than you?” 

          “That would never happen!” 

          “The squeak in your voice says otherwise, Love.” 

\-----

          “Ma!” Jinki abruptly pulled his reins as Jonghyun yelled all of a sudden. He relaxed slightly as the man dismounted and dashed across the small yard toward the porch of the home. He followed shortly, duckling under his horse to grab Jonghyun’s reins and lead both horses into the gate. He busied himself with taking care of the horses, too nervous to watch what was happening on the porch until his attention was forced over. “Babe, this is my Ma. Ma, this is Jinki.” 

          He took a deep breath before stepping under the horse, bowing slightly toward her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” 

          When she gasped loudly he didn’t look up, dread filling his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. Even when she hissed her next words as if disgusted, he couldn’t force himself to look up at her. “He’s a mage.”

          Jinki swallowed thickly, staring at his boots, feeling increasingly uncomfortable even as Jonghyun exclaimed, “Ma!” 

          “What?” 

          “Can you not sound so disappointed when meeting the man I love?” 

          She hmphed before turning. “Dinner should be ready soon.” 

          As the door closed behind her Jinki found Jonghyun’s gaze. “I hate to say it but I told-”

          “Don’t even finish that sentence.” Jonghyun snapped quietly, taking the few steps to him to take his cheeks into his hands with a smile. “Give her a chance to get to know how beautiful you are, Babe. Come on, let’s get the horses unsaddled.” 

          He looked at Jonghyun for a few moments before shaking his head and following the man’s lead.

\-----

          Jinki tried not to let the pair of eyes following his every move unnerve him as much as it was. He had taken off his robes before dinner had been served. He hadn’t been given a knife for his steak until Jonghyun pulled his dagger from his boot and handed it to him. He had cut the piece of meat into smaller bits before handing the dagger back, hilt toward Jonghyun as his fingers lightly curled around the blade. For most of it, Jinki had tried to stay as quiet as possible and allow the other two to control most of the conversation. Jonghyun tried his best to include him, but Jinki reached over the table to gently squeeze his knee and the attempts stopped. He was thankful for the understanding.

          After dinner, they moved to sit around the fire, drinking cups of tea and eating sweet rolls. Until, the wind outside blew the window open, causing the fire to go out completely. Which led them here, where Jonghyun was currently trying to restart the fire and failing miserably. Jinki smiled softly from behind his cup, “I thought you got better at this Dear?” 

          “I did, I almost got it.” 

          Normally, Jinki would just go over and start the fire for him, but he could feel Jonghyun’s mother staring at him. If looks could kill he was sure he would be. After a few more attempts, Jinki cleared his throat. “May I start it, Baby? It’s quite nippy in here without it.” 

          With a dramatic sigh, Jonghyun rose from his knees, crossing his arms and pouting. “I suppose.” 

          Jinki’s hand fell to Jonghyun’s hips as they slid past each other in the slim space between the couch and the table before he bent down before the fire. Two fingers were straightened out from his loosely held fist, a small firing of flame setting the logs ablaze. When he turned Jonghyun had taken his seat and the man’s mother was staring at him like she was planning twenty ways to kill him with a spoon. Ignoring that, he climbed back onto the couch and found comfort in Jonghyun’s arms. Squishing his cheek against his chest and smiling when he felt the arm thrown over him. 

          “How long have you been a mage?” 

          He slowly opened his eyes at her voice, humming as he thought the best way to approach this. “Give or take twelve years. Archmage seven.” 

          She raised her brows but didn’t speak for some time. “What motive do you have being in love with a simple Lumber Woman's son?” 

          “I did not know one has much conscious decision over who one falls in love with.” 

          “Do you love him?”

          Jinki intertwined his and Jonghyun’s fingers softly, keeping her gaze as he replied. “Even if I was honest and said yes, I doubt you’d believe my words or feelings are genuine.” 

          She bowed her head slightly. “At least you aren’t an idiot.” 

          “I’m a lot of things, and most of them are not what you believe me to be.” He smiled a little when Jonghyun squeezed his hand firmly, “I understand your hatred of mages.”

          “I don’t think you do.”

          Jonghyun was gently running his other hand through Jinki’s hair, eyes still closed as he turned his head to push his nose into his hair. “Oh, he does.” 

          “You told him?” she incredulously exclaimed. 

          “We have no secrets.” 

          “I doubt that.” 

          “It’s true.” Jonghyun’s voice was slow and breathy, indicating how close to falling asleep he was. “I couldn’t accept that I loved him until I dealt with the guilt I felt for hating him in the beginning. He shouldn’t be blamed for the actions of a single mage.” 

          “I see.” Jonghyun raised his head when he heard his mother get up from the other couch. She was almost to the stairs when she turned to finally say. “I do hope your trust in him isn’t unfounded. I’d hate to be murdered in my sleep.”

          Jinki twisted a little, leg thrown over Jonghyun’s as he gazed up at him when she finally disappeared. “I’m sorry. I instigated.” 

          “It’s alright. You’ve had so many chances to either kill me or let me die if you really wished to be rid of me.” His eyes were half closed as he gazed at Jinki. “I could just sleep here, curled up with you.”

          “I wouldn’t mind it, but don’t you still have a bedroom?”

          “I do.”

          The quick quirk of his brows upward made Jinki softly smack his chest, half whispering, “I am not fucking you when your mother is in the same house.”

          As they untangled themselves and Jonghyun led him back with their hands intertwined, he grinned, “It was worth a try.” He closed the door by pushing Jinki against it gently, brushing their noses together. “How do you feel about very heated kisses?”

          “Keep your hand away from my cock,” He whispered just barely off Jonghyun’s lips. “And you can have all the kisses you want, Dear.” 

\----

          In the morning, Jinki wore some of Jonghyun’s extra clothes. They both were up before Jonghyun’s mother. Jinki quickly started the fire once again before joining Jonghyun at the main table in the small kitchen to help with breakfast. Before curling his fingers around the knife, he slipped behind Jonghyun, wrapping his arms around him for a moment to nuzzle into his neck. “Good morning, Baby.”

          “You said that already today.” But he still put his own knife down to put his left hand over Jinki’s on his stomach. 

          “I’ve called you beautiful today too, but,” He grinned after kissing his neck. “Am I not allowed to find you beautiful now too?” 

          “You’re in a good mood.”

          “I am.” He slipped finally to stand on the other side of Jonghyun and grabbed a few carrots to slice. “I think it’s the domesticity.” 

          Jonghyun gently bumped their shoulders, smiling when Jinki looked over at him. “I like this too.” 

          It was the warmth of Jonghyun’s gaze, how cute he was with his messed up hair and the lopsided grin that made Jinki leaned closer to press their lips together. The soft almost grunt that Jonghyun let out was enough for Jinki to drop the knife and curl his hand around his waist, twisting to face him to allow easier kissing. It was then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and both pulled apart as if the other was burning hot to the touch.

          Standing there was Jonghyun’s mother, arms crossed over her chest as she stared disapprovingly at the both of them. “I’d rather not have that happening in my house.”

          “Apologies, Ma.”

          Jinki avoided her gaze as she talked over to take the knife he had been using and resuming what he had been doing. Taking the hint, he slipped out from the table and headed into the bedroom. He vaguely could hear Jonghyun saying something to her in a frustrated tone, but he didn’t focused enough to make out the words as he closed the door behind him.

\-----

          Jinki had grabbed his sketchbook after pulling on his boots and left out the front door without saying much. He was sure neither of the two other people noticed he had even left. Stepping from the small fenced in yard, he glanced either way on the path before settling on the right. His pace was slow, eyes flicking over the flowers and green lining the path after passing under the guard walkway. Up the hill, he stepped off the path, staring off over the view of the city. Smiling he took the few steps to the grass of the hill’s edge, crisscrossing his legs and opening his sketchbook. The view of Riverwood was beautiful, the curve of the river sparkling in the early morning sun off into the distance. Towards Whiterun and the great plains. 

          His gaze lingered a little longer on Jonghyun’s childhood home, bottom lip pulled through his teeth. It wasn’t as if he expected to walk into that home and be welcomed with open arms, but he had expected to at least be trusted enough to not kill them both if Jonghyun showed how much he mattered to him. For Gods sake taking the damn knife away make no sense when his weapon was his hands. He loved Jonghyun so much and his mother’s acceptance of him, and they meant the world to him. He didn’t have much family left and understood how important such a thing was, especially to Jonghyun. He feared that if overtime she never learned to at least tolerate him, that Jonghyun would end it because he would have grown tired of the tension between the two of them.

          Jinki closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before opening them again to begin to draw, the breeze over the rocky terrain behind him cooling against his neck.

\-----

          Jonghyun pulled open the door quickly, careful not to spill the wooden plate of food in his hand, only to freeze in his tracks. Jinki wasn’t in the room. The bed was still made, everything the way they had left it when they left the room just a few hours ago. For a few moments dread filled his heart that Jinki had slipped out and left, too exhausted of dealing with his mother and the constant distrust to take it any longer, but he saw his robe neatly folded on the desk and the tension was released from his chest.

          “Hey, Ma?” He called out as he turned on his heel to return to the main part of the house.

          “Yes, Sweetie?” 

          “Have you seen Jinki?” 

          “Not since before breakfast.” She scuffed. Jonghyun laid the plate on the kitchen table before heading toward the door. He was pulling it open when she asked, “Aren’t you coming to help me at the Mill?” 

          “I am but I really-”

          “You promised to help.”

          “And I will Ma!” He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fluttering a little as he scolded himself for raising his voice at her. “But I won’t focus until I know he’s alright.” 

          “I’m pretty sure he’s more of a risk to do harm than harm to him.” 

          He pinched the bridge of his nose before softly saying. “I’ll meet you there, Ma.” 

\-----

          Jinki slowly looked up when he heard footsteps to his right, hand lifting slightly after dropping his pencil, but the fire died out quickly around his fingers when his eyes fell on Jonghyun. “And what brings such a handsome Nord all the way up here?”

          “I’m looking for my lover. Perhaps you’ve seen him?” Jonghyun slowly sat beside him, legs bent out to the side as he leaned on his hand behind Jinki. As his right hand moved through Jinki’s longer locks, he smiled, “Really pretty, pointy ears likes to sass everything.” 

          “I may know who you are speaking of.” A sense of peace filled him as Jonghyun pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. “Was I gone too long?”

          “A bit.” He shifted enough to gently begin to braid small plaits in his white hair. 

          Jinki glanced over at him, left-hand fingers gently tapping on the paper before him before he asked, “Are you alright? Your hands are shaking.” 

          “I may have thought my mother’s constant judging and mistrust of you had gotten too exhausting and you had left.”

          “Oh, Jonghyun,” Jinki whispered, twisting to grab Jonghyun’s hands into his own, stopping him from finishing his braid. “Look at me, Baby.” 

          Slowly, his eyes lifted, “I should have had more faith in you.”

          “You’re right, but that doesn’t negate how you feel. I love you. I’ve dealt with worse than your mother. Hopefully, she’ll warm up to me and if not, you’re worth it.” 

          His shoulders slumped as he let out a deep breath, eyes crinkling a little as he smiled. “Do you want to stay in the inn tonight?” 

          “I don’t think she would like you coming with me, and I must confess, sleeping is more difficult without you now.” Jinki gently tapped the tip of Jonghyun’s nose. “You keep the nightmares away it seems.” 

          Jonghyun gestured to the sketchbook still in Jinki’s lap, “What were you drawing?”

          In response, Jinki just opened it and handed it over gently, taking refuge in the warmth of Jonghyun’s body still pressed against his own. Eventually, Jonghyun would have to return down the hill and over the bridge to the Mill to help his Mother, but for the time he had with him, Jinki planned to soak it all up as much as he could. He pressed a soft kiss to Jonghyun’s temple, eyes fluttering closed as he stayed there for a moment. “I could stay here with you forever.”

          “These rocks would turn out to be very uncomfortable.” 

          “You make my attempts to be romantic pointless, Love.”

          “Oh, never pointless.” Jonghyun grinned. “I can’t have you thinking you’re charming or something.”

\------

          He was just spooning the stew into the first wooden bowl when the front door was gently unlocked and pushed open. Stepping through was the small frame of Jonghyun’s mother and the man shortly after. Jinki lifted the bowl in his hand after both pairs of eyes fell on him, smiling softly. “Dinner is ready.” 

          Jonghyun was quick to dropping his boots by the door and padding over to take the offered bowl, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Babe.”

          Jinki poured another bowl and hesitantly stepped closer to the older woman sitting on the chair across from Jonghyun. He held it out with both hands slowly, retracting his hands away just as gingerly once the bowl was taken from them. She bowed her head slightly, “Thank you.” 

          He only nodded before grabbing himself a bowl, finding a place beside Jonghyun. Over the happy sounds as Jonghyun ate next to him, Jinki realized his mother hadn’t moved to eat until he himself had. He just shook his head and focused on finishing his dinner. He’d pick his battles and this wasn’t one of them.

\------

          Jonghyun rolled his shoulders and neck, grimacing as the pain shot down his back. He liked to believe he was in fairly decent shape, but it had been over a year since he had helped his mother at the Mill and his muscles ached. He finished cleaning up the kitchen table before finding a seat at the small dining table. A few fingers rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes squeezing shut as he focused on alleviating the pain. As soon as he had started a pair of hands had replaced his own, pressing and warming his muscles. Even before he spoke, Jonghyun knew who the hands belonged to. “If you’re hurting you should have told me.” 

          “I didn’t want to worry you.” 

          Quick as the pressure was added, the fingers were removed, but the calm warmth of Jinki’s healing magic began to seep into his sore muscles. Once the magic was gone, Jinki pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Mission failed, Baby.” 

          Neither man noticed Jonghyun’s mother gazing at them from across the room on the way to her bedroom.

\-----

          Jinki could see where Jonghyun got his good looks from. His mother was a short, slim woman, with long grey hair that she had braided in a thick plait down her back at all times. Unlike many Nord women he had seen throughout his life, she seemed to have a thing against dresses. Her pale colored shirts were always rolled up at the sleeves and tucked into her pants. Her boots were bulky and thick, going up to her knee. For such a small thing, she was determined and strong. Other things Jonghyun must have gotten from her. 

          The last few days had been less tense in the house, but he could still feel how nervous she was around him as if she feared something would snap in his mind and he’d harm them both. Later evening tea was one of his favorite things, but being left out of the conversation did nothing for his level of frustration. So when they put the last log onto the fire, he volunteered to go cut some more. He laid his cup on the table in front of him, kissed Jonghyun’s lips softly, before slipping towards the door. Anything was better than being cut off each time he attempted to enter the conversation.

          But as he moved toward the stump, he realized there was no ax stuck in the wood as expected. He conjured a small mage light but finding nothing he slowly headed back toward the house, only to stop at the slightly ajar door when he heard his name being spoken inside.

\-----

          “Jinki seems nice enough son, but can you honestly tell me you know him enough to love him? To trust him?”

          Jonghyun sipped at his own tea to take the time to think of a response to her questions. “How long did you think you knew my birth father before you laid with him, Ma?”

          “Jonghyun!” 

          “I’ve known Jinki for almost a year. He’s shared some of the most painful things he’s had to experience and trusts me with that knowledge. I know him very well Ma. I trust him with everything I have. I wouldn’t have brought him here to you if I didn’t.”

          “He’s not the right man for you.” She insisted, leaning forward in her chair. “As you grew up I expected you to find a decent woman to marry and take over the Mill from me, and while it took time I’ve come to accept your love of men. But I know in my gut he’s not the right man for you.”

          “Shouldn’t I know who is the best for me? I love him, Ma.” 

          “I don’t doubt your feelings or your belief in them. There are things that I want for you, things that I know you want, that I don’t think he can give you. What about children Jonghyun? You’ve always told me you wanted kids. Does he want the same things as you?” 

          “Yes.”

          “He’s the most powerful mage in all of Skyrim. Do you think he’s going to give it all up to settle down with you? To have kids?” 

          “The subject of children for him is difficult and I will not force it upon him for my own desires. I love him. I want to be with him and if that means staying up at the College for the rest of my days I will.” Jonghyun pushed off his chair, it screeching a little against the wood of the floors. “He’s been through so much Ma and as much as I love you I will not sit here another moment while you judge him. He’s the man I love. He’s not going anywhere so maybe you should learn to accept that.” 

          As he pushed open the front door, he realizes a little too late that it had been ajar in the first place. Only when he’s collided with Jinki’s chest does it notice it. Quickly he finds Jinki’s gaze and he knows by the sorrow in his eyes and the shakiness of his hands as they rest on his hips, that he had heard more than he should have. Quickly, he curled his fingers around Jinki’s left wrist and pulled him from the small porch. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here for a while.”

          “Jonghyun-”

          Stopping abruptly and managing to turn around to press a kiss to his lips was tricky and he was slightly proud of himself. “Shh. Not here.” 

          Jinki quieted, and followed, trusting Jonghyun completely.

\------

          Their feet were swinging off the dock, the rushing water under them spraying mists on their bare skin. Jonghyun shifted his eyes over to Jinki, watching the way his hair blew slightly in the breeze, soft curls falling from the messy ponytail he had thrown it in after his bath that afternoon. “I meant what I said.”

          “I know you did.”

          “And yet it’s still bothering you.”

          “How can it not, Jonghyun?” Finally, Jinki looked over, bottom lip sucked through his teeth for a moment before he continued. “I’d give up everything I have for you, but I know being with me means you’re giving up a lot more than I possibly can. I don’t know how kids will affect me. I haven’t been a father since Jaewha and I failed her. It doesn’t make me very willing to jump into parenthood again. Maybe your Mother is right and I’m not the one for you.”

          Jonghyun took a shuddering breath before reaching over to curl their fingers together, lifting it so he could press a kiss to the back of Jinki’s hand. “My Mother has been right about many things, but she was wrong when she believed the man that sired me would be a good father, she was wrong when she thought I’d marry a woman, and she’s wrong now. I love you more than I have anyone else. I don’t need children to make a home. I need you and a roof over our heads and honestly… I might not even need the roof. If I spend the rest of my life traveling the roads and sharing a tent or a bedroll in a cave, I’d die a happy man.” 

          “I’ve never been enough.”

          “You are to me.” Jonghyun smiled, tears blurring his vision. “How do you feel about a dog?” 

          Through Jinki’s own silent tears, he laughed, using his other hand to pat his cheeks dry. “I think I could get used to a dog.”

          “C’mere.” With a little wiggling Jinki’s thigh was pressed against his. When Jonghyun laid his head on his shoulder, Jinki rested his own head on his. “I think we should stay in the inn for the remaining time of our visit.”

          “Jonghyun that’s not-”

          “She doesn’t make you comfortable. I won’t force you to deal with it for me.” He squeezed his hand softly, smiling as he watched the way the moon rippled against the river’s surface. 

          “Thank you.” Was whispered against his hair as Jinki pressed a kiss there. 

\-----

          They retrieved their things before walking down the path toward the inn. Once they had bought their room for the next week, both were quick to wash their hands and fall into bed. Jonghyun was just about to blow out the candle when he stopped, his breath flickering the flame slightly. “Jinki?”

          “Yes, Baby?” His voice was deep and groggy, sleep tugging at his consciousness.

          “Why don’t you use fire anymore?”

          "I do use it when necessary, but," Jinki nuzzled into his pillow, eyes closed as he answered easily. “My fire makes you afraid. So I use other things.”

          “But you enjoy your fire.”

          It was then Jinki’s eyes slowly opened, peeking up at him through his lashes. “When there is a spider you handle it for me. It’s not that big of a deal.”

          But it was. For as long as Jonghyun had known Jinki he had always used fire as his primary type of destruction magic until a few months ago right around their exploration of Mzulft. When Jonghyun had noticed him switching from fire to ice the moment he had stepped into the room. It was a respect thing, a small change for Jinki, but a huge meaning for Jonghyun. “You really don’t have to.”

          Jinki pressed up just enough to kiss him deeply, smiling as he patted his cheek. “But I do I'm shooting right past you all the time. If I can help you feel more at ease and focused by just switching the type of magic coming from my hands, I will. Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you.”

          “I love you too.”

          Jonghyun spent most of the night curled into Jinki’s back, holding him tightly and squishing his cheek against his bare skin. For a while, trying really hard not to cry at how sweet Jinki was.


End file.
